Young Maddox
by AmbroseRileyGirl
Summary: Brad Maddox's little sister Casey wants to move away from her terrible life in South Carolina so Brad offers her to move in with him. She wants to be a diva. She starts to mix in with the WWE stars and the drama begins.
1. Brad Returns

**Hey! Here's my first story here. I hope you like it. Please review/favourite. Let me know what you think of the first chapter :)**

**Before I start, I thought I'd give a brief description of my oc in this story.**

**Name: Casey Maddox  
****21 years old. 5ft tall. Brunette hair. Hazel eyes. Birthday: 2nd April.**

**Other characters: I don't not own these characters!  
Brad Maddox, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee, CM Punk, Kaitlyn, Brie, Nikki, Mike(Miz), Alex Riley, John Cena, Daniel Bryan.**

**To make things easier, I will be using their ring names, except I will call AJ - April and I will call CM Punk - Phil :)**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Casey was sitting at home in her room. She was sitting at her desk on her laptop, checking her Facebook page. She went onto her brothers profile to check to see if there was anything new. She missed him, ever since he had joined the WWE all those years ago they had spent very little time together. Her and Brad always used to be close. She looked at his profile and smiled at the recent pictures that he had uploaded, they were of him and his girlfriend April. She couldn't wait to meet her, she could tell by the pictures that she made Brad very happy.

Casey lives at home with her mother, who is barely at home. She's always out somewhere trying to find a way to get money for drugs. Her mother had been a drug addict for almost 12 years. Her father had died and her mother couldn't cope so she turned to drugs. Brad had left home because their mother got too much for him and that's when he became a WWE star. He barely comes home to visit because of his mother but he tries his best so he could see Casey.

She heard the doorbell ring and she shut down her laptop and ran downstairs to open the door. She looked through the peephole, just to make sure it wasn't a drug dealer that her mother owed money to, she got a little excited when she saw Brad standing there, she opened the door and threw her arms around him for a hug.

"Hey little sis!" Brad said giving her a squeeze.

"I've missed you" She said, releasing the hug and letting Brad in.

"I've missed you too. Are you home alone?" Brad asked.

"Yep" Casey shrugged and Brad nodded. "So what brings you to South Carolina?" Casey asked as they both walked into the front room and sat on the couch.

"These a show, not too far from here. I thought I'd come see my favourite little sister" Brad said.

"I'm your only sister" Casey smiled.

"And I'm glad you are" Brad said.

"So how's work going?" She asked. She loved hearing his stories about WWE.

"Great. Currently the GM, I'm still awesome too" Brad said and Casey laughed.

"And your girlfriend?" She asked and she saw the way his eyes lit up.

"She's perfect. I'm a lucky guy to have her. I can't wait for you to meet her" He said.

"I can't wait to meet her too. You've been with her how long now?" She asked.

"It was a year, 2 days ago" Brad said.

"That's cute." Casey said as her stomach rumbled.

"Want to go out for lunch? I can tell mom hasn't bothered with food shopping" Brad said as he stood up. Casey nodded and grabbed her phone and key and followed Brad out to his rental car.

They got in and Brad drove them to the small diner not too far from Casey's house. They sat down and looked over the menu. Once they ordered their food Casey looked like she was deep into thought and Brad chuckled.

"What?" Casey said looking at him.

"Nothing." He said. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"Don't turn into a macho protective big brother okay?" She said and Brad nodded. "I've been thinking about what it would be like to be a WWE diva" She said and Brad looked at her.

"Didn't you just finish college? You got a degree in accounting. What happened?" Brad asked.

"I can't find a job. I've been trying so hard but there's nothing. I thought maybe you could help me become a diva. I just want to get away from here, away from mom" She said quietly.

"I'll speak to Stephanie. I wanted to talk to you about moving anyway. I want you to come and move into my place for a while." He said as their food was placed onto the table.

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. I've been wanting you to live with me. It kills me knowing you're here with her. Now I have a new place which is big enough for you, me and April. I want you with us until you have money for your own place" Brad said and Casey smiled.

"What do I tell mom?" Casey asked and Brad scoffed.

"Nothing. It's not like she'll notice that you're gone" He said. Brad had never gotten along with their mom. When he was 17 his mom had always tried to get him to try drugs. She tried getting him to smoke weed, she even tried injecting him but he always managed to get her away from him and that's when he left home and trained to be a wrestler. Since then Brad and his mom had never seen eye to eye.

"Last time I saw her was 2 days ago." She said as she finished eating her lunch.

"She's probably somewhere whoring herself for money to pay for drugs" He said as he also finished too. Casey sighed and Brad paid for the bill and they left. "Come on, lets get you packed then you can come to the arena and I can talk to Stephanie about getting you a try out at the performance centre in Orlando." Brad said as he drove Casey home and helped her pack her things. She packed 2 suitcase worth. If she needed something then she could come back and get it. But it wouldn't be anytime soon. Once she was happy Brad placed her cases into the car and he drove them to the arena in South Carolina.

"It's a house show so Stephanie and Hunter won't be here. But we're going back home to Florida tonight. Once I get home I'll give her a call" Brad said as he parked his car at the back of the arena and got out the car taking his bag with him. They walked through the back door and Brad let the security know that Casey was his sister. Brad took out his phone and sent April a text to meet him in catering.

"So what do you do when it's a house show?" Casey asked.

"Sometimes I get put in a match and sometimes I just come to house shows to be here for April. Tonight I have a match though" He said with a smile. Then April walked over to the both of them.

"Hey hunk" April said to Brad. He smiled and leaned down slightly to give her a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled as they broke away from the kiss and he placed his arm around April's waist. "This is my little sister, Casey. Casey, this is April" Brad said. April smiled and gave Casey a hug.

"Nice to meet you. Brad has told me a lot about you" April said an Casey smiled.

"I'm gonna get ready for my match. Do you mind staying with Casey, babe?" Brad asked April and she nodded.

"Not a problem" April said. Brad smiled and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and gave April another soft kiss on her lips and left to the men's locker room.

"So what do you do when you're not in a match?" Casey asked as she started wondering around with April.

"Just tend to either watch it match in catering or just hang out with the other superstars" April said as they took a seat at a table in catering. Casey looked around taking everything in. It was the first time she had ever been backstage. She could get used to this, she thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry if you thought it was a slow start. I just want to make sure that everyone understands Casey and Brad. More characters to come in the next chapter :)**


	2. Your New Home

**Thank you for the favourites/follows & review on the first chapter. I appreciate them :) **

**Hope you enjoy the update :)**

* * *

Casey was sitting in the backseat of Brad's car. They had just landed at the airport in Florida and they got into Brad's car which he left parked at the airport for when he came back. April was sitting in the passenger seat beside Brad and he held her hand as he was driving. Casey smiled at the couple. She was happy for her brother.

"I'm gonna call Stephanie when we get home." Brad said and Casey nodded. She was tired from the flight. She wanted to just get to Brad's house and have a nap. "If she says yes then she might want to see you tonight at raw"

"Alright, can't wait. I hope she says yes" Casey said.

"Of course she'll say yes. She loves giving people at least a weeks tryout before knowing whether or not you deserve to stay" April said.

They arrived back at Brad's house. Casey had never seen Brad's house. It looked quite big but not too big.

"What do you think? I used to have a small apartment not too far from here but when April agreed to live with me, we went house hunting and just loved this place" Brad said as he got the bags from the trunk and Casey helped him as April opened the front door and walked inside.

"I like it. It's very nice and big" Casey smiled at her brother and looked around the house. It was very cosy and nice. She walked into the front room and there was a fireplace and above the fireplace there were framed pictures. Two were of Brad and April and one was of Casey and Brad from when Brad was 15 and Casey was 8. Brad was giving Casey a piggy back.

"I like that picture. It's very cute." April said coming beside Casey.

"I missed having my big brother around" Casey said.

"He's missed you too. He just didn't want to go to back to South Carolina because he didn't want to see your mom. But last week he had enough and wanted to convince you to live here" April said as Brad walking in.

"Hey Casey, want me to show you your room" Brad said when he stood at the door of the front room.

"Sure" Casey said smiling at April then following Brad upstairs.

"This is the bathroom. Over there is mine and April's room, we have an en-suite bathroom so don't worry about bumping into us at night. Next to us is the one spare room and the other end is the other spare room which will be your room" Brad said walking into the spare room. "I brought your stuff up. Make yourself at home. I'm going to call Stephanie" Brad said. He smiled at her then left the room.

Casey looked around then opened her suitcase and started to empty her clothes into the wardrobe. Once she was done with the clothes she placed her laptop onto the desk and walked downstairs, to see what Brad and April were doing for lunch. She walked into the kitchen and heard April giggling. Brad was grabbing April from behind tickling her. April looked up and saw Casey walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Casey" April smiled and Brad released April.

"Hey. What are you two doing for lunch?" Casey asked.

"We were gonna stop somewhere before we head to the arena" Brad said.

"Sounds good" Casey said. The grabbed their things and got into Brad's car and Brad drove to a diner near the arena.

"I spoke to Stephanie. She said she's willing to give you a try out at the performance centre. She wants me to drop you round there tomorrow. She wants to see you at the arena tonight. She's got a job proposition for you" Brad said and Casey smiled.

"I can't wait" Casey said. They got to the diner and they sat together and ate their lunch before making their way to the arena. Once their Brad showed Casey to Stephanie's office.

"Come in" She heard Stephanie say.

"Good luck." Brad said then left with April. Casey walked in and smiled at Stephanie.

"Hi, I'm Casey Maddox" She said a little nervously.

"Nice to meet you Casey. Take a seat if you like" Stephanie said. Casey nodded and sat down opposite Stephanie. "Brad probably told you about what I said about training in the performance centre" She said and Casey nodded. "That's not why I asked to see you. I was wondering if you would like to be our new backstage interviewer" Stephanie said and Casey looked surprised.

"Wow, really?" Casey asked and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah, we need someone and we want a diva who isn't currently on the main roster" Stephanie said.

"I'd love to do that" Casey said.

"Okay well, just write your number and down here and I will call you tomorrow and we can give you a script for Smackdown tomorrow" Stephanie said. Casey nodded and wrote her number down for Stephanie. "Great. I shall text you when to come to the arena tomorrow" Stephanie smiled. "Welcome to the WWE" Stephanie said putting her hand out. Casey smiled and shook her hand. Casey walked out of Stephanie's office and crashed into a hard chest and fell backwards onto her butt.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking" Casey said as the guy helped her up.

"Not a problem at all" She heard him say. He has a thick British accent and she looked up at him and recognised him as Wade Barrett.

"I'm a little bit in shocked. I guess I wasn't concentrating" Casey said.

"Going anywhere?" He said.

"I was just going to go sit in catering" She said.

"Me too. I'll walk with you. So what made you shocked?" Wade asked as they started walking to catering.

"I just had a small meeting with Stephanie. My brother, Brad spoke to her about me getting a try out at the performance centre and she agreed but she also wants me to be the new backstage interviewer" Casey said with a smile.

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you" Wade said and and Casey blushed.

"Thank you" Casey said.

"So will you be celebrating tonight?" Wade asked.

"Probably not. I'm new here. I don't know the place and I don't know many people." Casey said as they sat down at a table in catering.

"I'm going out with a few of the guys and girls from here. You're welcome to join. You'll fit in. They're all really nice" Wade said.

"You said your brothers name was Brad. Is that Brad Maddox?" Wade asked and she nodded.

"Yep. I'm Cassandra Maddox but I like to be called Casey" She said with a smile.

"Nice name for a pretty girl" Wade said and Casey smiled. He was pretty charming.

"Thank you" She said with smile. Wade took out his phone and handed it to her.

"Tap your number in there and I'll drop you a text about tonight." Wade said. Casey took his phone and put her number into his phone. He smiled and stood up. "Sorry, I was having fun talking with you but I've got a segment on raw to get ready for" Wade said.

"I'll be waiting for a text" She smiled and Wade smiled back the left catering. Casey looked around at the different people before noticed April walking towards her.

"Hey. How did the meeting with Stephanie go?" April asked as she took a seat opposite Casey.

"Great. She wants me to be the new backstage interviewer" Casey said.

"That's great, Brad is gonna be thrilled" April smiled. "So Christmas in a months time. I was thinking if you'd join me shopping for some decorations for the house on Wednesday when we have a day off" She said.

"I'd love to. It's been a while since I celebrated Christmas." Casey said.

"Great. I love Christmas. It's like my favourite holiday" April said. April was such a bubbly and fun person to be around. Brad had definitely found the perfect girlfriend for him.

"It used to be mine." Casey said.

"And it will be again. Last year was mine and Brad's first Christmas together. He was so sweet, he got me this beautiful locket, that I always wear" She said, showing Casey the locket. "It has a picture of me and him inside it. We had only been together for a month but he made me so happy." April said and Casey smiled. She always wanted a relationship like Brad and April had. But she's never had that. The less she thought about her previous relationship, the better she felt.

"I remember how excited he used to be for Christmas" Casey said.

"He was like a big kid last year" April said.

"Some things never change then" Casey said and they both laughed and Brad walked over to them both.

"Speak of the devil" April smiled and gave Brad a kiss when he sat beside her.

"Talking about me was you, about how handsome I am I bet" Brad said.

"Nah. More like talking about you being a big kid at Christmas time" Casey said.

"It's an exciting time. You don't have to be a kid to be excited. Besides, I have some good present ideas in my head" Brad said.

"I'm excited. Bet it won't be as good as the locket you got me last year" April said and Brad smiled.

"That my love, is a secret" Brad smiled and kissed her on her nose.

"Well, hopefully the present I have will be the best gift of all" April said smiling.

"I'll love it no matter what" Brad said. "So Casey, what did Stephanie want?"

"She asked me to be a backstage interviewer for he live shows. And I said yes" Casey said and Brad smiled.

"That's great news. I'm really happy for you little sis" Brad smiled. "A few of the guys are going out tonight. We must go out and celebrate and welcome you to our family" Brad said and Casey nodded.

"I don't feel up for drinking though so I'll be having Pepsi all night" April said.

"Once Casey is settled with everyone at the club then me and you can go home and have an early night" Brad said and April nodded.

"Can't wait" Casey smiled. She couldn't wait to meet more superstars and divas. She hoped that she would fit in with them all and deep down inside she was happy to see Wade.

* * *

**Next chapter: Night out with the "WWE Family"**


	3. Night Out

After the show Brad had driven back home with Casey and April. April and Brad walked into the front room and sat down on the sofa together and Casey ran upstairs to her room to get ready to go out. She pulled out a strapless black dress that came up to her knees. She sat on her bed and straightened her hair when her phone buzzed with a text.

'I'm ready to leave. Need me to pick you up? - Wade x'

Casey smiled and saved his number then went downstairs to the front room where April and Brad were laying on the couch cuddling while watching TV. She sat on the couch opposite them.

"Have you two changed your mind about going to the club?" Casey asked as she put her heels on. Brad looked at April and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, we're just gonna have a nice night in together" Brad said and gave April a kiss. Casey nodded and took out her phone.

'Yes please Brad and April are staying home. x' She sent back to Wade.

"Wade's gonna come pick me up." Casey said.

"Wade? When did you two become buddies?" Brad asked.

"I literally bumped into after my meeting with Stephanie" She said and Brad nodded. He didn't have a problem with Wade but he can be protective when it came to the people he loves.

"Take my house keys and please be careful tonight. If anything happens, I'm holding Wade responsible and I will hurt him." Brad said as April laughed.

"She'll be fine. Just let her go have fun" April said and Casey picked up Brad's keys and she heard a car horn outside.

"Okay, I'm out. Don't wait up" Casey said as she put on her jacket.

"No promises" Brad said. "Oww" he said while rubbing his arm after April playfully slapped him.

"Have fun" April said before Casey went out the front door and got into the backseat of Wade's car. Already in the car was Mike in the passenger seat and Alex in the back beside Casey.

"Guys, this is Cassandra." Wade said as he back out of Brad's driveway and drove to the club.

"I'm Alex and that's Mike" Alex said and Casey smiled at them both.

"So, you're the designated driver?" Casey asked Wade and he chuckled.

"Well, someone's got to be" He said. The drive to the club wasn't long and once they were inside they were shown to their VIP section which was already occupied by Brie, Nikki, Bryan and John.

"Hey Casey is it?" Brie asked as she walked over to Casey.

"Yep. Nice to meet you" Casey said and Brie smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Brie, that's my sister Nikki, my boyfriend Bryan and Nikki's boyfriend John" Brie said as Wade looked at Casey.

"Cassandra, I'm gonna get drinks. What would you like?" Wade asked.

"Vodka lemonade please" She said. Wade nodded and went to the bar.

"So, Wade said you're the new interviewer and you're training to be a diva" Alex said.

"Yep, I'm very excited. I start tomorrow with the interviewing and on Friday I have my first training day" Casey said as Wade came back with Casey's drink and a Pepsi for himself.

"What about us man?" Mike asked him as Wade sat beside Casey.

"Get your own" Wade chuckled.

"Oh, just because we don't have boobs" Alex said. Wade stuck his middle finger at both of them and Alex followed Mike to the bar. Wade sat with Casey talking for a little bit and Wade kept buying her a drink every time she got up to go to the bar. She smiled at how nice he was being with her. She had lost count of the amount of vodka and lemonades she had. She was currently dancing with Brie and Nikki and noticed Wade looking at her. She smiled at him and called him over and he got up and came to her.

"Dance with me" She slurred.

"Okay, I'll dance a few songs but I think I better get you home soon" Wade smiled and started dancing with Casey. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started grinding with him. He smirked and let her. After a few more songs Wade had decided to bring Casey home. They said goodbye to everyone at the club and left.

"You're borrrrrrring" Casey said from the passenger seat of the car and Wade laughed.

"And you're drunk" Wade said as he drove to Brad's house.

"Naaaaah" She said. He parked onto Brad's drive and got out the car then helped Casey out of the car. He helped her to the door and she unlocked the door and pulled him in and he quietly closed the door.

"Shh, be quiet, Brad and April are asleep" Wade said as Casey took Wade's hand and pulled him upstairs.

"I'll try" She said and sat down onto the bed and pulled Wade down by the neck and placed her lips onto his and he kissed back. She laid back slowly making sure not to break her kiss with Wade and her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. She let out a quiet moan when Wade started kissing her neck. Wade and Casey shared a night of passion but she wasn't aware of what was going on due to being so drunk.

* * *

**Shorter than all the others but I hope you like it. Hopefully gonna have another chapter up tonight :)**


	4. First Night On The Job

Casey woke up the next day with a headache. She looked under the cover and noticed that she was naked, she quickly looked beside her and the bed was empty. She laid her head back onto the pillow and let out a sigh remembering what happened the night before. Waking up to an empty bed made her feel used. She picked up her phone and saw it was almost 11am. She sent Wade a text asking why he left her and then got out of bed and got dressed for the day. She walked downstairs and saw Brad and April at the table in the kitchen eating breakfast together.

"Morning, you're just in time for breakfast" Brad said looking at Casey.

"Don't feel hungry" She said pouring herself a glass of water and swallowed down a couple of painkillers then went and sat opposite Brad and April at the table.

"Good night?" April asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Yeah it was" She said softly but April noticed her tone of voice was slightly annoyed.

"Good. Don't forget it's your first interview on Smackdown today" Brad said as he finished his breakfast.

"Yep. I'll go see Stephanie before the show, she can give me the questions that I need to ask and who I'm going to ask." Casey said and Brad nodded.

"Good, and tomorrow I'm having a guys day here while you and April go shopping" Brad said.

"Who's coming round?" April asked as she also finished he breakfast.

"Mike, Alex and Phil" Brad said. They cleaned up then got ready to leave the house and Brad drove to the arena.

"What are you both doing tonight?" Casey asked.

"Another cuddly night in." April said and Brad nodded.

"I'll stay home too" Casey said. They got to the arena and in through the back door. She still hadn't gotten a response from Wade and her fear looked like it could be right. She shook that out of her mind and knocked on Stephanie's office.

"Come in" She heard and she walked into the office. "Hey Casey, nice and early I see" Stephanie said and Casey smiled.

"Always good to be early" She said.

"Well, here's the questions you'll be asking. They're pretty straight forward. You'll be interviewing The Shield." Stephanie said and Casey nodded taking the script from Stephanie and looked it over, there was only a couple questions that she had to remember.

"Seems good to me" Casey smiled and stood up.

"Good luck" Stephanie smiled back and Casey left the office. She was walking around trying to find the womens locker room when she noticed Wade walking towards her and she stormed over to him and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"Erm, Casey, hey I was just about to call you" He said.

"No you wasn't." Casey said glaring at him. "Why did you leave?" She asked.

"I'm not gonna sugar coat this to spare your feelings but truth is, I saw ya, thought you'd be a good lay and I was right" He smirked and she felt embarrassed. She had barely been here a day and she had already been used. "I was nice to you on purpose and I kept buying you drinks to get you drunk so that I can get laid. Now that I go what I wanted, don't expect to hear from me" He said and smirked then walked away from her.

Casey felt the tears in her eyes, she was a mixture of emotions. She ran down to the exit and into the car park and went around the corner, where she thought no one would find her and slide down the wall and started crying. She felt so used and he was smirking like it wasn't a big deal but to her it was. She had her knees up and her arms and head resting on her knees and she didn't hear someone stand in front of her.

"You're in my spot" She heard someone say. She looked up with her teary eyes into the green eyes of Dean Ambrose.

"Sorry" She mumbled and stood up to leave.

"Don't go." He said and lit up a cigarette and she stayed there looking at him. "So, why are you crying?" He asked. He could tell how awkward he was being.

"Just over some jackass. Not even been here and day and I've already been used" She said and he took a drag out of his cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"Hmm, there's another jackass around here? I kind of liked knowing that I was the only one" He said and Casey let out a little chuckle. "Dry them tears on that pretty face of yours. He's not worth them" Dean said.

"But I feel so embarrassed and used" She sighed looking at him as he blew out smoke and threw the cigarette butt on the floor.

"Embarrass him back. Nothing more embarrassing than outing a whore to the entire locker room." Dean said.

"Help me?" Casey asked and Dean smirked.

"Gladly" Dean said and Casey wiped her eyes. "It gives me pleasure to embarrass people. Who exactly are we embarrassing?" He asked as they walked in.

"Wade Barrett" She said and Dean laughed.

"What did you even see in him?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I was drunk. He kept buying me drinks just to get me drunk" Casey said as they walked into catering and spotted Wade sitting with a group of superstars.

"See that pot of food, get it and pour it on his head. Then give him an earful in front of everyone" Dean said and Casey smirked and looked at him. She went over to the food table and grabbed the pot full of spaghetti sauce and went over to Wade and poured it all over him.

"What are you doing you bitch?" Wade shouted looking turning around to look at Casey.

"That's what you deserve for being a prick. Ladies, I warn you to stay away from him, he'll just use you to get laid and believe me, you don't want to sleep with him. He's terrible in bed and he has a small dick. You'll be very unsatisfied" She said smirking at him then turning around to see Dean standing there laughing as she walked out of catering.

Later on when the show had aired Casey was sitting in the divas locker room looking over her script, trying to remember the questions that she has to ask the Shield later. She looked at the door and saw April walk in.

"Hey, Brad wants to talk to you, he's outside here" April said. Casey smiled and stood up and walked out the locker room.

"What the fuck have I missed Casey? You and Wade had sex?" Brad said.

"He got me so drunk. I barely knew what was going on but I do remember what happened. He used me for sex" She said and she could see the anger on Brad's face.

"I will kill him" Brad said and was about to walk away to go find him but he felt April tug on his arm.

"Baby, think about it, he's not worth losing your job for." April said.

"I can't just let him get away with that" Brad said looking at April.

"From what I heard Casey already got her payback" April said and Brad looked at Casey who had a grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Brad asked.

"Poured spaghetti sauce all over him" She said and Brad laughed.

"Good girl" He said as a stage hand walked over and asked for Casey. She smiled and followed the stage hand to the place where the interview would be filmed. She quickly looked over the script and waited for them to call action. Although she was nervous the interview with the shield live on air went really well and the camera man told her that she did brilliantly. She looked up and noticed Dean standing opposite her.

"I'm on my way out for a smoke. Come with?" Dean asked and she nodded and followed him outside. "So, I worked out that your name is Casey" He said and Casey laughed, they didn't even introduce themselves properly even though she knew his name.

"I'm gonna be the new diva soon. I start training on Friday" She said as she watched him smoke and she took the cigarette out of his hand and took at drag of it and blew the smoke out. "Don't you dare tell Brad"

"Why would I tell Brad?" He asked going back to smoking his cigarette.

"He's my older brother" She said and he looked at her.

"I'd never have guessed it" He said. "You're too pretty" He said and she blushed and she took the cigarette out of his hand again. "You're lucky I haven't chopped your hand off" He said as she blew out smoke again.

"You're not that horrible to me" She said as she handed him his cigarette back again.

"I will be if you ever steal any more of my cigarette's" He said and threw the cigarette but on the floor.

"What more do you want, you get a smoking buddy, seems like you smoke alone" She said.

"I do everything alone" He winked at her and she laughed.

"Okay, I thought of that in a very dirty way. Been doing things alone for a while have ya?" She asked.

"Couple months now, getting bored of whores who're desperate for me" He said.

"Oh, cocky bastard then" She said.

"I could get any women I want" Dean smirked and she laughed.

"Right" She said.

"I could get you" He said and she shook her head.

"Not with a sober mind" She said. "Don't even think about getting me drunk. I'm not going out for a while." She said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not a jackass like that...anymore" He said and she nodded.

"Well, time for me to go Ambrose" Casey said as they stopped near the divas locker room.

"See you around then" He smirked and walked off. Casey smiled and walked into the divas locker room to grab her bags to leave with April and Brad. Her first day had been very eventful.


	5. Shopping With April

The next day Casey was getting ready to spend the day shopping with April. She put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. She walked downstairs and into the living room where Brad and April were cuddling on the sofa watching TV together. She felt horrible to break them apart. She smiled and sat down on the sofa beside them and put her sneakers on.

"Ready?" April asked as she sat up slightly to look at Casey.

"Yep. Sorry to break this moment up" Casey said with a laugh.

"You better be sorry, you owe me loads of presents" Brad said and April laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're such a child. Babe, will you put the tree up please? Don't decorate it though, we can all do that when we get back" April said and he nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Have fun you two." Brad said.

"And you have fun with the guys" Casey said and left the house with April. They got to the mall and spent their day shopping for different Christmas decorations for their house as well as a few presents for Brad. Casey and April had enough of shopping and went and found somewhere to eat.

"I think this Christmas will be one that Brad will never forget, until next year that is" April said as their food was brought over.

"Why?" Casey asked as they began eating.

"You'll see on Christmas day" April said with a smile.

"Should I be worried?" Casey asked.

"Nah, I promise, it's good news" April said and Casey nodded. "So how have you been? I heard about what happened in catering with Wade" April said and Casey sighed.

"That's one way to put my name out there backstage" Casey laughed. "Dean told me I should get pay back"

"Ambrose?" April asked and Casey nodded. "He's my best friend, I've known him since FCW. He was the one who actually set me and Brad up." April said and Casey looked at her curiously.

"What's he like?" Casey asked.

"He's a real sweetheart. He may seem like an asshole but he's not, but if he's ever pissed off, just be hopeful you're not around" April said. "Why do you asked?" She said as they ate their food.

"Nothing" Casey said.

"Got a little crush on Dean have you?" April asked as she finished eating and Casey tried her best to hide a little blush. "He may be my best friend but he's not great with relationships. The longest girlfriend he's had since I've known him is a month. He gets bored easy." April said and Casey nodded. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

Once they finished their lunch they shopped around a little more before they decided to head back home. They walked through the front door and Brad was in the living room with Dean, Mike, Alex and Seth.

"Bestie! I didn't know you was coming" April said as she went and hid the presents for Brad then went and gave Dean a hug.

"Well, I thought I'd come over and see you but Brad told me you went shopping with Casey here" Dean said as his eyes met Casey and she couldn't help but smile. April smiled and sat on Brad's lap.

"Get a lot of stuff?" Brad asked as Casey sat on the floor and Dean sat beside her.

"Yep, plenty of decorations for the house and tree." April said looking at the tree that Brad had now placed in the living room.

"Cool, we have an afternoon of decorating then" Brad said and April nodded.

"Well, looks like it's time for us to leave then, we'll leave you all to the decorating" Seth said as he stood up and Mike and Alex followed. "Coming Dean?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay and spend more time with my 'bestie'" Dean said air quoting the word bestie and April laughed.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at work" Seth said and they left.

"I'll go get the decoration" Casey said and skipped away to the corridor to get the bags of decoration.

"Oi, skipping is gimmick infringement" April said laughing.

"Pleaseeeee, I'm your babe's sister" Casey said as she walked in.

"Fine" April said as she got off Brad's lap and Dean looked through the bags.

"Damn, you girls went all out with this stuff" Dean said.

"We love Christmas" Casey said smiling at him as Brad got up and helped April decorate the tree while Dean and Casey went and decorated the front of the house.

"It's cold out here" Casey said as they stuck lights around the door.

"I'm slightly hot." Dean said as he took off his hoody and placed it around Casey, she smiled and slid her arms through the sleeve.

"Thanks. You're crazy. It's winter" Casey said and Dean laughed.

"So have you gotten into anymore trouble since yesterday?" Dean asked.

"Nope, I've been a good girl" Casey said.

"Bet you're not" Dean mumbled and Casey gasped then hit Dean playfully and he laughed.

"Cheeky" She said and he looked at her.

"I think you're a wild one to be honest" Dean smirked at her and she blushed.

"Stop" She laughed and he did too. They finished decorating the front of the house and they walked back into the house and helped April and Brad finished the tree.

"I think that the tree looks great" Brad said smiling.

"Casey, take our picture. I want to tweet it" April said and Dean rolled her eyes.

"Stop social media" He said.

"Oh shush" April said and she stood with Brad in front of their tree and Brad placed his arms around AJ and she tip toed and placed a kiss onto Brad's lips as Casey took a picture for her and handed her phone back. "Casey, pass me your phone, I'll take one for you, stand with Dean. You can tweet it, that'll send the fan girls crazy" April said.

"Babe." Brad said sternly, sensing April trying to play cupid. Dean shrugged and stood in front of the tree with Casey and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"What? It's true. They're just friends. Casey will get to see how fan girls jump to conclusions" April said and took a picture of Casey and Dean. "How cute. Dean give me your phone" April said.

"I don't tweet" Dean said.

"Yeah but you can still have a picture" April said and Dean gave April his phone.

"I'm gonna go order us some pizza" Brad said and walked off to the kitchen.

Casey blushed and looked at Dean and he hugged her closer as April took the picture on his phone. "I'll go tell Brad I what I want on my pizza...by the way. Casey likes you Dean" April said as she skipped away to the kitchen and Casey felt herself going red.

"She's so dead" Casey said making sure she stopped herself from looking at Dean.

"Well, I'm offended that you didn't want me to know. Am I that bad? I happen to think that I am a handsome man" Dean said and Casey laughed.

"You're so big headed" Casey said.

"You like this big head though" He said and Casey looked up at him to see him smirking.

"Jackass" She mumbled and he laughed.

"Cute" He said and kissed her cheek then walked into the kitchen. Casey stood there blushing then walked into the kitchen too.


	6. First Training Day & Lunch With Dean

The day had arrived. Casey's first training session at the performance centre. She had woken up early and got her bag ready. She had a quick shower and walked downstairs with her bag and Brad was in the kitchen with April.

"Hey girl, you ready for today?" April asked as she sat at the kitchen table to eat breakfast with them.

"Yep, I can't wait" Casey said as she put herself some cereal. "Are you going to help me in the ring?" Casey asked.

"I can't. I'm still a little bit sick" April said. It had been a few weeks since she had a match.

"Oh okay" Casey said and looked at Brad.

"I'll drop you off, get you settled then me and April are gonna do a bit of shopping" Brad said and Casey nodded.

"That's fine. I'm sure I'll find someone" Casey said. They finished breakfast and they all left the house. Brad drove to the performance centre and walked in with Casey. She looked up and noticed Dean in the ring with Seth and Roman and she smiled when he looked over.

"I'll come and pick you up later" Brad said.

"It's okay. I'll drop her off." They both turned around and saw Dean walking over to them.

"Is that fine with you?" Brad asked looking at Casey and Casey nodded. "Okay. Good luck little sis, have a nice first day" Brad said and kissed her cheek then walked out.

"Where's the dressing room?" Casey asked Dean and he pointed to the other side of the centre.

"Women's is on the left. When you're done Bill is waiting for you in ring three" Dean said. Casey nodded and went to the women's changing room.

She got changed she walked out and climbed into ring three to start her first day with Bill. After an hour, Bill had called Dean over and he got Casey to use Dean as a dummy. After a couple more hours she was done with her first day training. She was exhausted from the training and she went to the locker room and had a shower then got changed. As she walked out she bumped into Dean.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yep" she said. They walked out of the performance centre and they got into Dean's car.

"Do you want to find somewhere to eat lunch or shall we just take out and eat at your house?" Dean asked.

"Inviting yourself over now?" Casey giggled.

"It's my best friends house, I'm allowed round whenever I want, darling" he smirked.

"Well, I say we get a take out. I feel exhausted after today. That was seriously a lot of work" Casey said as Dean drove to a drive through of McDonalds and they ordered their food they wanted.

"That was the basic training. I must say for a firs day I was impressed with you. And seeing you in your training outfit was a good morning for me" He said smirking again and making her blush and she slapped him on his arm as they got their food and he drove to Brad and April's house.

"Looks like their still shopping" Dean said as he parked on the empty drive.

"Good" Casey said as she got out of the car and went and unlocked the front door.

"It is?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen with Casey and they plated up their food.

"Yep. We get the TV. Shall we watch a DVD?" She asked as they walked into the living room with their food. They both sat beside each other on the floor and placed their plates onto the coffee table.

"Sure. But make sure it's good" Dean said.

"Umm, a horror movie?" Casey asked.

"Sure" He said as he took a bite of his burger.

"Friday the 13th. I've never seen it so I hope it's good" She said as she popped it on and sat beside Dean to start eating.

"You've never seen this movie?" Dean asked surprised and she looked at him.

"Nope" She said and he grinned.

"Do you get freighted easily?" He asked.

"Yes. Is it scary?" She asked as they ate. He shrugged.

"I know some chicks who got scared" Dean said as he finished his burger and ate his fries.

"We'll see. What are you doing for Christmas?" She asked looking at at him and he shrugged.

"Staying at home. Same as every other year" He said as he finished his food.

"You're not spending it with anyone?" She asked and he shook his head. She could sense his mood change. "Come spend it here with Brad, April and me" She said.

"I don't want to impose on a little family thing" Dean said.

"You won't be imposing, Dean" She said and he nodded.

"Okay. I'll come here then" he said and she smiled.

"You can save me from those two love birds" She said.

"Oh you're so jealous. Just because you're single and they flaunt their relationship in front of you" He said.

"You're single too" She grinned.

"Yes but by choice because I don't trust myself in relationships" Dean said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've never been seen as relationship kind of guy. Girls I always seem to attract always want a one night thing so that's all I ever go after with girls" Dean said.

"Wouldn't you ever consider a relationship?" Casey asked looking at him.

"For the right girl. Like if I immediately saw a girl who was breathtaking then yes" Dean said and Casey nodded and Dean looked at her. "What about you?"

"I'm usually only a relationship kind of girl. That's why I got so pissed off with Wade. Although that was my fault for putting out on the first night" Casey said.

"What's your previous relationship?" Dean said.

"I used to be engaged to a jackass" She said and looked away. She never liked speaking about her ex. Dean sensed this and didn't bother asking her right now. He figured she would tell him when she was ready. He looked at her, she was now looking at the TV, trying to get into the film which they both forgot about. He could tell that her mind was else where.

"Casey" Dean said and she turned her head to look at him. He smiled at her then leaned in closer to her and he went to place his lips to hers but they both heard the front door open and they both pulled away.

"We're home" They both heard April yell as she walked in. Casey got up and grabbed both plates and went to the kitchen and passed Brad and April on the way.

"Good day shopping?" Casey asked as she washed the plates then walked back into the hall where Brad, Dean and April were.

"Sure was. No peeking into these bags" April said to Casey and Dean.

"I hope you didn't get me a present. You know how bad I am with them" Dean said.

"Oh lighten up, it's Christmas." Brad chuckled.

"Okay fine. Casey invited me over for Christmas Day. Is that okay with both of you?" He asked and Brad looked at Casey.

"Oh she did did she?" He said then turned to look at Dean. "You're more than welcome."

"Thanks. So I'm gonna get going. I want to spend the rest of my day sleeping. I'll see you all soon" Dean said. They nodded and he left and April went upstairs into her bedroom and Brad looked at Casey.

"Be careful with him" Brad said. "Can you come shopping with me tomorrow? You're a girl, it'll be easier for me if you came. I want to buy an engagement ring for April. I want to propose" he whispered to make sure April couldn't hear.

"Aww big bro, I'd be more than happy" she said giving him a hug and going upstairs to her room. All the time thinking about almost kissing Dean. She couldn't help but want to try and finish where they left off the next time she sees him.


	7. Helping Brad

The next day Brad had woken Casey up and they got ready to go to the mall to ring shop for April. They had their breakfast and said goodbye to April, who was staying home to relax. They got to the mall almost 20 minutes later.

"What kind of ring do you want?" Casey asked as she climbed out of Brad's care and they walked into the mall.

"Something simple but flashy. Not small" He said as they walked into one of the jewellers. They looked around the store at the different engagement rings but nothing stood out for Brad and they left the store to go into the next jewellery store.

"Price range?" Casey asked as the looked at the rings.

"Not fussed. She's worth it" Brad said as he saw a ring he liked. "I like that one. I think that's April's style" Brad said as he pointed to a ring. It had small diamonds around the band and the diamond in the middle wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. He asked he store worker if he could have a closer look and the guy took the ring out and handed it to Brad and Casey looked at the ring. "What do you think?"

"She is going to love that. I think it's beautiful" Casey said Brad smiled and looked at the ring then bought the ring in April's size. As he was doing so Casey was looking around the store and saw something she knew Dean would like. It was a simple bracelet chain. She told the store worker that she wanted to buy the bracelet. He gift wrapped it for her and she paid for the bracelet and walked over to Brad.

"We go have lunch now? I feel like subway" Brad said as they made their way to the food area.

"Subway sounds good" She said as they got their subs and sat down at a table.

"What did you get from the jewellers?" Brad asked.

"A present for Dean" She said as she ate her sub.

"Why?" Brad asked curiously.

"Well, he's coming round on Christmas Day. It would be nice for him to have at least 1 present to open" Casey said.

"Do you like him?" Brad asked as he ate.

"I don't want you pissed off with me but yes I do" She said.

"I'm not gonna be pissed off with you. I'm your big brother, I'll always look out for you, but I won't stand in your way, never" He said and Casey smiled.

"And that's why you're the best big brother" She said as they finished eating.

"I'll just buy a sub for April then we can go home" Brad said and Casey waited for Brad. He walked back over with April's sandwich in a bag and they went to his car. "Remember when we were younger and every other morning I'd take you to the diner around the corner for a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. I loved them mornings. It felt nice to get out the house for an hour or so, you know?" Casey said.

"Yeah" Brad said. The house they grew up in was never fun.

"I missed them mornings when you left. I used to go there on my own" Casey said.

"No need to think about that anymore" Brad said as he parked on the drive of his house. They walked into the house and April was fast asleep on the couch Brad smiled and went an hid the ring somewhere. Casey felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw Dean calling her. She made her way upstairs and into her room then answered the phone as she laid on her bed.

"Hey" She said down the phone.

"Hey you" She heard him say.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm bored. Been home all day. Went to the gym this morning. Not done anything since" He said. "What did you do today?"

"I went to the mall with Brad. I helped him with something. Got you a present." She said and she heard him chuckle. She thought it was such a cute sound.

"Why did you do that? I don't need presents" He said.

"I like to get people presents. It's nice. Plus, you get to open presents too rather than watching us" She said with a smile even though he couldn't see it.

"So, tomorrow is the last day off until Wednesday. Do you want to come to my apartment and spend it here?" Dean asked.

"Sure. I think Brad and April have a date night tomorrow. May as well let then have some privacy" Casey said.

"Great. I'll pick you up in the morning." He said. "I can't wait to see you"

"You're such a softie, Ambrose" Casey said, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Don't you tell anyone. I've got a reputation" He said, he could tell that he was smiling.

"You can't make me" She said.

"You'll see" He said then yawned.

"You tired?" She asked.

"A little. I over worked myself at he gym" He said.

"Get some sleep then" She said and he let out a sigh.

"Might as well." He said.

"Have a nice sleep. I'll see you in the morning" She said.

"Alright. Bye beautiful" He said then hung up. She blushed and put her phone to the side, excited for her day tomorrow.


	8. Day With Dean

Casey walked downstairs dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a grey polo neck sweater. She walked into the living room where Brad was sitting and watching TV while waiting for April to get changed.

"You look nice" Casey said and Brad smiled. He was wearing black pants with a navy button down shirt.

"Thanks sis" He said. She could tell he was nervous.

"Just stay calm. She will say yes." Casey said as she heard a car honk outside, it was Dean. "Time for me to go. Have a good night okay?" She said as she gave Brad a hug.

"Thanks. You have a good night too. Please don't get drunk" He said and she nodded as she stood up. She walked out the house and got into Dean's car.

"Hello you" Dean said as he backed off of the drive and drove to his apartment.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked as Dean smoke his cigarette as he drove.

"Good now. You?" He asked as she took the cigarette out of his hand and started to smoke it.

"I'm fine" She said and handed the cigarette back to him.

"Women, quit stealing my cigs" He chuckled as he finished and flicked the butt out the window of his car.

"Nope" She grinned. He smiled and they came to his apartment. They got out of his car and went up to his 2nd floor apartment. He unlocked the door and let Casey in. She looked around the apartment. It was a nice size, it had a living room which led off into the kitchen and just past the corridor there were two doors, one for the bedroom and one for the bathroom.

"It's not that big" He said as he went over and sat on the couch.

"No it's really nice" She smiled and took her coat off and sat beside him on the couch.

"You look nice" Dean said looking at her.

"Thanks" She blushed.

"Do you want to play some Xbox?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure" She said as he got up and set the Xbox up and put WWE'14 in and sat back down beside her. Halfway through playing they had a small break and ordered Chinese food and then carried on with the game.

"You're cheating!" Dean said while laughing.

"I'm not" She said as she had her hand covering Dean's eyes.

"Oh really? So why can't I see?" He asked and he laughed.

"Dunno" She said and cheered when she won the match and took her hand away from his eyes.

"That doesn't count" He said and smirked at her.

"It so does count" She said. He looked at her and leaned closer to her.

"If you try that again, I will tie your hands behind your back" He said.

"Ooo so you're a kinky one Mr Ambrose, I'm not surprised" She said and laughed. He smirked and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing wrong with that" She said and bit her lip. He leaned down closer to her and placed his lips onto hers. She felt surprised but she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and laid her down on his couch making sure he didn't break the kiss. They both stopped when they heard the door bell. He pulled away, giving her a little peck on her lips, he smirked and answered the door. He paid the delivery guy and got their food and placed it on the table in the kitchen.

"Food?" Dean asked as Casey walked into the kitchen and they sat at the table and ate together in silence, a comfortable silence. When they finished they threw the containers away. "Shall we watch a movie?" Dean asked.

"Sure" She said and went and sat on the couch. He put on a DVD and sat beside her on the couch and placed his hand on her knee. She smiled and placed her hand on top of his as they watched the movie. Half way through the movie Dean pulled Casey closer into him for a cuddle.

"Sorry. I got cold" He said and she laughed. "What?" He asked.

"What a poor excuse" She said and he laughed.

"I guess it was" He said. She leaned closer to him and placed her lips onto his.

"My lips were cold" She said and he laughed. "You do have the cutest laugh" She said.

"You have the cutest face" He said and she blushed. They continued to watch the movie and towards the end Dean looked down and Casey was fast asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and gently shook her to wake her up. "Casey, can't keep you sleeping here all night, it's uncomfortable" He said. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm comfortable" She mumbled and yawned.

"I know but you won't be in the morning" He smiled as she sat up and stretched a little before she stood up and he did too and shut off the TV. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed then walked into Dean's bedroom where he was getting a spare pillow and blanket and was on his way out the room.

"Where you going?" She asked. He smiled.

"I'm letting you have my bed for the night" He said.

"No, you have the bed, I'll have the couch" She said and he shook his head.

"Not a chance" He said.

"Okay, fine. Just share the bed with me then" She said.

"You won't be uncomfortable?" He asked and she shook her head. "Okay then" He said as he put the pillow and blanket away.

"Um, I didn't bring any PJ's" She said and he chuckled.

"It's okay you can sleep naked" He smirked and she laughed.

"If you're lucky" She said. He chuckled and went to his wardrobe and handed her a pair of his tracksuit bottoms and a Shield t-shirt and she went into the bathroom and got changed. She walked out and back into the bedroom where Dean was already laying in bed and looking at his phone. He looked up at her and smiled as she climbed into bed beside him.

"That t-shirt has never looked so good" He smirked and she smiled. She laid back and he put his phone to the side and laid beside her and she took out her phone and scrolled on twitter a bit. "How can you like that thing?" He asked as he was looking at her phone.

"It's fun to see what fans say. You know that picture that I uploaded of us?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, I didn't realise that so many people would see it, I got a mixture of 'Who are you bitch? He's my man. You don't deserve him' and some 'Aww you and Dean are very cute' most of it was good though" She said and he smiled.

"Don't let the bad people get to you, one of the reasons why you should avoid that site" He said and she shrugged.

"Their opinions are irrelevant" She said as he picked up his phone and checked the time and Casey smiled at his background. It was the picture of them two together that April took. "That's your background?"

"Yep, got this beautiful chick beside me, I figured I'd show off that I know a beautiful person" He said and she blushed.

"Well aren't you charming" She said then yawned. He smiled at her and laid to look at her.

"After Christmas, I'm gonna take you out. As a first date. If you want" He said and she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"That would be nice" She said and he smiled back. "I never thought you'd be so sweet"

"I'm not. I'm only sweet to you. Because, I like you" He said and she blushed.

"I like you too" She said and he smirked then gave her cheek a kiss.

"Night beautiful" He said.

"Night Dean" She said and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a fantastic day.**


	9. Christmas Day

It was now Christmas day and it was a day off for all of the WWE. Casey woke up at 11am, wearing her long sleeve pj shirt and trousers and walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Brad and April were sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Morning. Merry Christmas" Casey said to Brad and April.

"Merry Christmas sis, I left you're breakfast on the side there" Brad said as Casey grabbed her plate of breakfast and walked to the table and sat beside April who was staring at the engagement ring on her finger.

"Merry Christmas, April" Casey said looking at her and Brad laughed.

"She's dazed by that ring" He said and April blinked and looked at Casey.

"Oh merry Christmas" April smiled at Casey. They finished eating their breakfast and Brad washed the dishes as the doorbell rang and April answered the door and let Dean into the house. "Bestie! Look at my ring" April said as Dean walked into the house and April showed him the engagement ring.

"Looks very nice. Congratulations and merry Christmas" Dean smiled and Casey walked into the hall way.

"Merry Christmas" April said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey sweetie" Dean said smiling at her.

"Hey Dean. Merry Christmas" She said. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's open presents" April called from the living room and Brad walked past Casey and Dean and shook Dean's hand then they all went into the living room.

"Okay. Who's first?" Brad asked as April pulled a present out from under the tree.

"To Casey, from me and Brad" April said and handed the present to Casey. She smiled and opened the present and it was a frame which could hold 5 different pictures and in the individual frames there was a picture of Brad and Casey from when younger, another had a picture of Brad, April and Casey and another was of Dean and Casey.

"We thought you could hang it up in your room. We left two of the frames empty for you" Brad said and Casey hugged April and Brad.

"I love it, thank you" She said and sat back down on the floor beside Dean. "I have two for Dean"

"You didn't have to get me anything, two is too much" Dean said and took the present from Casey.

"Shh, just open them" Casey smiled and Dean ripped open the first present and opened the box and it was a simple chain bracelet which was something that was his style and he put it on his wrist. "Looks good on you." She said then handed the second present to Dean and he ripped open the wrapping paper again and opened the box and this was a black and silver Rolex watch and Dean smiled.

"Wow, I love them both. Thank you" Dean said and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek and handed her the present that he got for her. "You didn't tell me that you got two presents, now I feel bad that I only have one for you" Dean said and Casey smiled.

"It's okay, I'm fine with this, I'm not fussed with what I get as long as you like what I got you" She said.

"Well I hope you like this" He said as she opened the present and gasped. It was a gold necklace with a diamond.

"It's gorgeous, Dean" She smiled as she pulled it out. "Put it on me" She said as she turned around and it put the necklace on her and she turned back around to face him to see his reaction.

"Perfect" He smiled.

"I have one for Brad. Kind of nervous about this one" April said as she sat on Brad's lap and handed him an envelope.

"In an envelope?" He asked looking at her.

"Open it babe." She said as he smiled and opened the envelope and pulled out a sonogram picture.

"Babe, what's this?" He asked looking at the sonogram picture.

"That's our baby" She said as she placed her hands on her stomach and he smiled.

"Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded.

"Been a nightmare keeping this quiet for weeks but I knew it would be the perfect present. There's another scan in two weeks but doctor estimated the due date as 10th July" She said and he leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" He said and placed his hands on her stomach.

"I know" She smiled.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be an auntie" Casey giggled.

"You two will make great parents" Dean said.

They continued to open the rest of their presents then they moved onto having their dinner together that Brad had been cooking.

"Thanks for dinner, Brad. I'm totally stuffed." Dean said.

"Glad you liked it" Brad said as he and Casey cleared the table.

"I should get going" Dean said as he stood up from the table.

"No, you can stay the night. Right Brad?" Casey asked looking at Brad.

"Sure, we can make room for you" Brad said and Dean nodded.

"Okay, thanks. I'll just be outside then" Dean said and put his coat on and went outside to have a cigarette. Casey finished cleaning the table then walked outside the front to Dean who was standing on the porch while smoking.

"Hey, you alright?" Casey asked as she went and stood beside Dean.

"Yeah." He said and Casey looked at him.

"You seem quiet" She said as he flicked his cigarette away and looked at Casey.

"Just never really had a Christmas like this before where people actually care" Dean said as she frowned.

"Well, from here on out all your Christmases will be like this" Casey said as Dean wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you for the presents. They're really sweet" Dean said and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the necklace, it really is beautiful" She said and he smiled back at her.

"I know I said I'd take you out for our first date after Christmas and I still will. But I've been doing some thinking and I've never asked anyone this before but you're special, so will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes I will" She smiled and he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Best Christmas ever" He said and she smiled.

"Best Christmas so far" She corrected and giggled. He smiled and hugged her closer before they walked into the house and joined Brad and April.


	10. New Years

**I apologise for my delay. I got really really busy with my university work and I have a driving theory test to revise for. Anyway, enough with my excuses. Here is a little filler chapter. I promise this story will get a lot more interesting as it progresses. It's a slow build but it's worth it. I promise :-)**

* * *

It was New Year Eve and Casey was getting ready to spend the day and night with Dean. They were going to spend the day at his house then he wanted to take her out on their first date at a fancy restaurant in town. Then they were going to spend the night together and ring in the new year by partying and watching the fireworks display in town. She had an over night bag which contained make-up and something nice to wear for their night tonight.

"How are you two spending your night?" Casey asked as she walked downstairs to see Brad and April watching TV.

"Not sure yet." Brad said.

"Well me and Dean are going to a club but we're gonna leave early and go to the firework display in town. You can meet us there if you like" Casey said and April smiled.

"That sounds nice" April said. "We'll meet you there"

"Have a nice day. Be safe, okay?" Brad said and Casey nodded and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek as Dean pulled up on the drive. She walked out of the house and got into Dean's car.

"Hello beautiful" Dean said and Casey smiled.

"Hey handsome" She said. He smirked and drove to his apartment. Once they got there they went up into his apartment and Casey went and placed her bag into his bedroom then came and sat on his couch.

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asked and she nodded.

"Want something to drink?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm good. Just come sit down" She said and smiled at him and he came and sat beside her.

"I've missed you" She said. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas Day.

"Missed you too" Dean said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Back on the road on Monday." She groaned.

"Eh, call me crazy but I kind of can't wait" He said.

"You're not crazy. Why you excited to go back anyway?" She asked.

"Because its boring when I'm not in the ring wrestling since it's all I live for. Plus, it means we get to see each other every day" He said and she smiled.

"Sounds so nice" She said and he kissed her head. They spent the day together. They watched a couple of movies before Casey got up and decided to get ready for their dinner plans at 6. She went and had a shower then wrapped herself in her towel and walked into Dean's bedroom. He smirked then grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to use the shower.

Casey put on her blue dress that came up to her knees and then she started to dry and straighten her hair as Dean walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with dark washed jeans. His hair was still slightly wet from his shower and Casey smiled.

"You look beautiful" He said.

"Thank you. You look very handsome" She said as she finished her hair and sprayed some perfume and put her shoes on. Dean sprayed himself with his body spray and looked at Casey.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. They walked out of the house and into his car and Dean drove them to the restaurant. Once they were inside the waiter showed them to a table and they sat down and looked at their menus.

"It looks so nice in here" Casey smiled.

"I thought you deserve a treat since you spoiled me at Christmas" Dean said.

"Yeah but I can always spoil you" Casey said.

"No. No more spoiling me. It's my job to spoil you" He said. She smiled and the waiter came over and took their order before then walked away.

"So, why did you ask me out?" Casey asked and Dean looked at her.

"That's an easy question babe. You're beautiful and first time I met you it was quite amusing" Dean said and Casey blushed."Why did you say yes?"

"Because I want to give you a chance and because I think you're very sweet" She said "And you're so handsome" She added and he smirked as the waiter brought over their food and they continued talking about different subjects such as her excitement about wrestling and his story lines.

"I can't wait to see your debut match. To see you in your ring gear, bet you'd look sexy" He said with a smirk. They finished their main course and desert and now they were just waiting for the check.

"I can't wait either" She said as the waiter handed the check to Dean and he pulled out cash and paid for their meal. "I can pay half" Casey said and Dean laughed.

"I asked you out on a date, I am the one who will pay and spoil you" Dean said as he handed the check back to the waiter and he left the restaurant with Casey. They got in his car and drove the short distance to the club and went into the club together. "I'm driving so what drink do you want?"

"Erm, just a pepsi" She said and he nodded. She smiled and walked over to the empty booth. The club was fairly busy. She looked over at Dean who was at the bar and a blonde with big boobs had approached him and she said something to him. He just shook his head and turned away and Casey laughed to herself when the blonde walked away with a huff.

"Some people can be so desperate" Dean said as he walked to the booth and placed their drinks on the table.

"Yeah I saw, she didn't look very pleased" She said and Dean shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me, I have the best girl here" He said and shuffled himself closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"And I can make every chick here jealous just by doing this" She said then placed her lips onto Dean's and he smirked when they pulled away.

"Aren't you lucky then" He said. They spent a couple hours in the club before they decided to head into town and they met up with April and Brad.

"Hey. Good night?" April asked.

"Yep, it was" Casey smiled. They stood around watching the small concert that they had in town while waiting for the midnight countdown. April shivered and wrapped her arms around Brad and Brad cuddled April to keep her warm. Casey looked at them and smiled. "It's always nice when I see my older brother happy" Casey said to Dean.

"Yeah, they're going to make great parents too" Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Casey and placed a kiss to her cheek. "My lips are cold" Dean said and Casey giggled.

"Nice try but you're not getting a kiss until midnight" Casey said and Dean looked at his watch.

"Comes in handy" Dean said. "I can wait 60 seconds" Everyone counted down until New Year and once it was midnight Dean pulled Casey closer and she tiptoed up and placed her lips onto his.

"Happy New Year, babe" Casey said and he smiled and looked at her.

"It will be" He said and gave her a kiss again.


End file.
